jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Lisica01/"Poznać prawdziwą przyjaźń"-Opowiadanie
Plik:Pasek Blog Zawieszony test1.png Wprowadzenie To moje nowe opowiadanie. Na początku nie jest o Berk, o smokach. To dopiero później... Od razu mówię aktualna akcja rozgrywa się w realnym świecie: bez smoków/wikingów Jeżeli opowiadanie wam się podoba proszę o pozostawienie komentarzy ;) Bo nie wiem czy dalej pisać.... Akcja dzieje się po JWS. Stoick żyje Valki nie ma. Czkawka i reszta mają po 13-14 lat ; ) Poznać prawdziwą przyjaźń #1 ,,Cała prawda" Jest ciemna i zimna noc, a ja jestem sama zupełnie sama... Błąkam się po ulicach i ciemnych zakamarkach. Nikt nie wie o moim zniknięciu. Tak... może lepiej opowiem wam o wszystkim od początku... Jestem Naravi, Głupie imię prawda? Rodzice je wymyślili, dlatego że często obcuje z naturą, a Naravi po Rosyjsku to Natura... Mam 13 lat. I w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni straciłam wszystko... Dom, rodzinę, wszystko co było mi bliskie... Tego dnia byłam w lesie i ćwiczyłam strzelanie z łuku. Moi rodzice zostali w domu. Właśnie wtedy z niewiadomych przyczyn w moim mieszkaniu wybuchł pożar... Będąc w lesie zobaczyłam dym, ale kiedy pobiegłam zobaczyć co się dzieje, było już za późno... Oboje zginęli... Może gdybym została wtedy w domu wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej! Może by dalej żyli! To moja wina... To prze zemnie zginęli... Ponieważ nie miałam nikogo innego kto mógłby się mną zająć trafiłam do sierocińca. Tam wszyscy byli mili i próbowali uprzyjemnić mi tam pobyt. Ale mimo tego nie byłam szczęśliwa... Jak mogłam tak po prostu, spokojnie, bezkarnie sobie żyć. Postanowiłam uciec. I tak tu się znalazłam... Postanowiłam się ukarać za to co zrobiłam, nawet jeśli tak jak mówią inni to nie była moja wina... Po długiej wędrówce dotarłam nad rzekę. Stanęłam na obręczy mostu, który łączył jeden brzeg rzeki z drugim. Patrzyłam w ciemną toń rzeki. Minęła wieczność zanim podjęłam najtrudniejszą decyzję w moim życiu... Postanowiłam skoczyć. Wahałam się lecz na kolejne zastanowienia nie było już czasu bo usłyszałam czyjś krzyk: -Nie rób tego!!! Gdy się odwróciłam zobaczyłam zaledwie zarysy kształtu jakiegoś chłopaka. Błyskawicznie skoczyłam do wody. Nurt jest silny, ale ja nawet nie próbuje walczyć... Moje oczy powoli się zamykają... Nagle w głowie słyszę piosenkę którą śpiewała mi mama... Deep in the meadow, under the willow A bed of grass, a soft green pillow Lay down your head, and close your sleeping eyes And when they open, the sun will rise Here it's safe, and here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from every harm Here your dreams are sweet-- --and tomorrow brings them true Here is the place where I love you. Deep in the meadow, hidden far away A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray Forget your woes and let your troubles lay And when again it's morning, they'll wash away Here it's safe, and here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from every harm Here your dreams are sweet-- -- and tomorrow brings them true Here is the place where I love you. Here is the place where I love you... Czuje jak tracę przytomność... Ostatnią rzeczą jaką widzę, jest ten chłopak który skacze za mną do wody.... W tym momencie wszystko się urywa, tracę przytomność.... Poznać prawdziwą przyjaźń #2 ,,Kim jesteś?!" Nie wiem ile czasu upłynęło od mojej próby samobójczej, ale czuje się jakbym zemdlała na wieki. Leżałam nieruchomo z zamkniętymi oczami. Nagle poczułam że żyje, czułam jak wieje wiatr, słyszałam jak ptaki śpiewają. Lecz oprócz ptaków usłyszałam coś dziwnego, ktoś mówił do mnie owe słowa: -Halo..., hej słyszysz mnie? Gdy to usłyszałam, błyskawicznie otworzyłam oczy. Nade mną klęczał chłopak, drobnej budowy, o ciemnych blond włosach. -Jeju nawet nie wiesz jak się ciesze ze w końcu się obudziłaś-Powiedział z uśmiechem. Bardzo mnie wystraszył więc, oparłam się na rękach i chwyciłam jakąś gałąź która leżała obok mnie. Zaczęłam go nią walić po głowie. On próbował bronić się rękami, krzycząc: -Ej no ała! Możesz przestać! Chwycił kij ręką i powoli zaczął go opuszczać ku ziemi. -Tylko spokojnie nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy. -Taa... jasne, no masz prawie ci uwierzyłam.-Odebrałam mu kij i uniosłam go w górę, pokazując że w każdej chwili mogę go użyć. Długo wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie. Po chwili chciał coś powiedzieć lecz nagle z zarośli wyskoczyło coś ogromnego. Miało wielkie zęby i kolce na ogonie i przypominało niebieskiego dinozaura ze skrzydłami. Ale to nie było najgorsze, to coś potrafiło ziać ogniem! W jednej sekundzie zapomnieliśmy o kłótni i o tym że jesteśmy na jakiejś wyspie. Oboje zaczęliśmy uciekać. Niestety ta podróbka dinozaura ze skrzydłami, biegła za nami. Biegliśmy z tą samą prędkością, ale ten chłopak po chwili mnie wyprzedził i biegł dalej... A ja zaczęłam opadać z sił... Biegłam najszybciej jak mogłam, ale ten potwór mnie doganiał. Coraz bardziej słabłam a z nieuwagi zahaczyłam nogą o gałąź wystawiającą z piasku, po czym się przewróciłam. Ta bestia zatrzymała się tuż przede mną, byłam sparaliżowana ze strachu, nie mogłam uciec. Potwór zaczął otwierać pysk w którym coś zaczęło się iskrzyć. W tym momencie byłam przygotowana na najgorsze, jedyne co mogłam zrobić to tylko zamknąć oczy, zacisnąć zęby i czekać na swój koniec. Pewnie myślicie że powinnam się cieszyć? W końcu sama niedawno próbowałam się utopić. Wiem to dziwne, ale właśnie w tym momencie nie chciałam ginąć.... Poznać prawdziwą przyjaźń #3 ,,Dziękuje..." Cz.1 Gdy bestia miała mi zadać ostateczny cios, pojawił się ten chłopak z gałęźą w ręku. Uderzył z całej siły bestię w pysk a ta czym prędzej uciekła. On rzucił gałąź i podszedł do mnie. -Nic ci nie jest?-Spytał wyrazinie zmartwiony -Nie nic, wszystko jest okej, mam tylko siniaka na kolanie, ale to drobiazg. Po moich słowach zapadła długotrwała cisza... -Dopra powinnismy już iść.jeżeli tych besti jest tu więcej nie chciałbym ich spotkać... -Tak... ja też. Ruszyliśmy spokojnym krokiem w stronę lasu. Oboje milczeliśmy więc postanowiłam rozpocząć rozmowę. -Domyślasz się gdzie jesteśmy i co to był za potwór? -Jedyne co wiem to to że nie jesteśmy w mieście w którym mieszkamy. A co do potwora.... Wiem to może ci się wydać dziwne, ale myślę że to był smok... Znów zapadła cisza. On przyśpieszył, a ja dopiero sobie uświadomiłam że mu nie podziękowałam. Więc przyśpieszyłam i już po chwili szliśmy równym krokiem. -Dziękuje....- Powiedziałam niepewnie -Ale za co? -No za to że uratowałeś mi życie. -Nie ma sprawy, nie wybaczyłbym sobie gdyby coś ci się stało... -Niby dlaczego? Przecież nawet nie wiesz jak mam na imię. -Po prostu nie mógłbym cię tam zostawić i mieć cię na sumieniu.... -Aha... Tak w ogóle jestem Naravi a ty? Poznać prawdziwą przyjaźń #3 ,,Dziękuje..." Cz.2 -Jestem silver... -Ładne imię takie oryginalne-Powiedziałam z śmiechem. -Twoje też jest ładne i oryginalne-Odpowiedział i odwzajemnił mój uśmiech. -Moim zdaniem jest głupie...-Powiedziałam zmartwiona. -Nie przesadzaj... moje jest gorsze Silver... co ja srebro jestem, czy co?-Powiedział z uśmiechem. -Może nie do końca... Twoje imię ci nie pasuje... -Dlaczego?-Spytał bardzo zdziwiony. -Bo serce masz ze złota.-Powiedziałam z bardzo tajemniczym uśmiechem. Po czym przyśpieszyłam. A on zaczął biec i już po chwili stał przede mną. -Dlaczego?-Spytał ponownie. -Bo kto inny by mnie tam zostawił, a ty po mnie wróciłeś...-Jeszcze bardziej się uśmiechnęłam. Szliśmy bardzo, ale to bardzo długo. Na szczęście nie napotkaliśmy żadnej bestii. Oj przepraszam smoka. Za to na naszej drodze pojawiła się ni stąd ni zowąd jakaś wioska. Byłam uradowana i zaczęłam biec w jej kierunku. Nagle Silver chwycił moją rękę po czym pociągnął ją na dół. Wystraszona i oburzona powiedziałam: -Co ty wyrabiasz?! -Ci...!-odpowiedział półszeptem. Nie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi, do czasu gdy wskazał palcem na jakiegoś muskularnie zbudowanego człowieka, po czym wskazał krzaki. Oboje na kolanach doczołgaliśmy się do nich, po czym się w nich ukryliśmy. Uważnie obserwowaliśmy owego mężczyznę. -Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi. Przecież jest niegroźny. -To sama zobacz mądralo-Odpowiedział odwracając ręką moją głowę. Teraz zobaczyłam o co chodzi. Ten człowiek miał topór! Byłam bardzo wystraszona, tak wystraszona że dopiero po chwili spostrzegłam, że tych ludzi było więcej i wszyscy mieli bronie lub haki zamiast rąk. -Co my teraz zrobimy?-spytałam szeptem. -Nie wiem... ale na sto procent tam nie pójdziemy. Nagle spostrzegłam ze jakaś kobieta przed swoim domem położyła kosz z jabłkami, bochenkami chleba, udkami z kurczaków i mlekiem. Czym prędzej wszystko powiedziałam Silverowi. -I co z tego? Przecież po to nie pójdziemy.-Powiedział stanowczo -Ale przecież nie wiesz ile będziemy musieli tu zostać. -A jeżeli do końca życia? -A jeżeli nawet to co? Lepiej z nimi nie zadzierajmy. Na razie nie jesteśmy głodni, a jakieś jedzenie na pewno znajdziemy. Zapadła cisza którą nagle przerwało burczenie w brzuchu moim i Silvera. -Nie jesteśmy głodni hhmm...? -Oj no dobra pomyliłem się. -Ale i tak nie mam zamiaru z nimi zadzierać. -Ty nie... ja tak. -Ta na pewno, nie odważysz się. Korzystając z jego nie uwagi wypełzałam zza krzaków w stronę kosza. Na szczęście nikogo nie było w okolicy. Gdy dotarłam na miejsce dobiegł do mnie Silver mówiąc: -Czyś ty oszalała? -Daj spokój, lepiej mi pomóż! weź to-Powiedziałam to wpychając mu do rąk chleb i dwa jabłka. Kiedy zabieraliśmy jedzenie usłyszeliśmy czyjś głos który mówił: -No kogo my tu mamy, parę złodziejaszków. Poznać prawdziwą przyjaźń #4 ,,Ucieczka" Z przerażeniem odwróciliśmy się. Za nami stał ten mężczyzna którego zobaczył Silver. Patrzyliśmy na niego wzrokiem takim jakie ma krowa która ugrzęzła w bagnie. Z drżącym głosem krzyknęłam do Silvera: -Uciekajmy!-Po czym poderwałam się do biegu. On ruszył tuz za mną. Po chwili za sobą usłyszałam tego faceta który powiedziała do kogoś nie wiem do kogo: -Szybko lećcie za nimi! Sama nie rozumiałam, jak to lećcie?! Ale zaraz miałam się przekonać co to oznacza... Biegłam wraz z Silverem tak szybko, że nawet nie spostrzegliśmy ogromnego wgłębienia w ziemi do którego wpadliśmy. Szybko stanęliśmy na nogi i w pośpiechu szukaliśmy wyjścia. -To pułapka, już po nas! Stąd nie ma wyjścia!-Krzyczałam przerażona. Byłam zdesperowana gdy nagle, Silver przyłożył mi rękę do ust mówiąc: -Cii!... Pokiwałam twierdząco głową. -Dobra a teraz za mną... Na kolanach doczołgaliśmy się do ogromnej skały za którą się schowaliśmy. Silver wychylił się zza skały ale tam nikogo nie było. -I jak są tam?-Spytałam -Nie... nie ma ich. -Uff... to dobrze. Oparliśmy się plecami o skałę oddychając z ulgą. Cicho chichocząc sama nie wiem czemu... Niestety... nie wiem co się stało dalej. Pamiętam tylko to że coś na nas skoczyło i oboje uderzyliśmy głowami o skałę, po czym zemdleliśmy. Nie wiem ile to trwało, ale chyba sporo. Bo gdy się ocknęliśmy, byliśmy w całkiem innym miejscu. I to nawet w gorszym! Jak to ująć... Byliśmy za kratami! -Aaa! gdzie my jesteśmy?! -Nie mam pojęcia...-odpowiedział -Wyobrażałam sobie wszystko! Ale to że w przyszłości będę za kratami, to to mi nawet do głowy nie przyszło! -Uspokój się... Nagle usłyszeliśmy kroki. Myślałam że to któryś z tych mężczyzn, ale to było coś gorszego! To, to była kolejna bestia! Była cała czarna. Ogólnie nie wyglądała strasznie, ale mimo to się jej bałam. Dobra wystarczy tej bestii będę mówiła smok. Ten "smok" zaryczał. A w odpowiedzi usłyszał: -Co jest Szczerbata mordko? Co mnie bardzo zdziwiło. I nie tylko mnie z resztą naszego pana "złote serce" też. I już po chwili usłyszeliśmy kolejne kroki. Siedzieliśmy nieruchomo czekając na to co nas czeka. Poznać prawdziwą przyjaźń #5 ,,A ty po czyjej jesteś stronie?!" Nagle do krat podszedł chłopak mniej więcej w naszym wieku. -No proszę kogo my tu mamy?-spytał Siedziałam jak zamurowana, gdyby nie to że Silver mnie szturchnął pewnie dalej bym tak siedziała... Jak siedziałam cicho to tak zaczęłam gadać jak najęta. -My nie chcieliśmy kraść tego jedzenia, ale byliśmy głodni, przemarznięci i zagubieni i tyle się wydarzyło, nie wiemy co to za miejsce co to za potwory ze skrzydłami tu mieszkają, boimy się tych wielkich muskularnych ludzi z bronią i błagamy nie zabijajcie nas!-Powiedziałam na jednym w wdechu Wtedy on, Silver oraz ten "smok" popatrzyli się na mnie i zaczęli się śmiać. -Eee...-wykrztusiliśmy Po czym walnęłam Silvera w głowę mówiąc: -A ty po czyjej jesteś stronie?! Wtedy śmiechy umilkły, a chłopak zaczął mówić spokojnym i poważnym głosem. -Jestem Czkawka i nikt tutaj nie zamierza was zabijać.-dodał z uśmiechem -To jest Szczerbatek mój smok, nie bójcie się jest nie groźny (Tu autorka: taa nie groźny ma tylko wielkie zęby plazmę i pazury ^^ nic groźnego ;)) -A wy kim jesteście? -Jestem...-nie dokończyłam bo Silver wstał i mi przerwał -Ej!-krzyknęłam -Negocjacje zostaw mi. -Jakie negocjacje to zwykła rozmowa-pomyślałam -Jestem Silver a ta tu to Naravi. -Dobrze skoro się już poznaliśmy to... Nagle do krat podszedł wielki umięśniony mężczyzna. A moje nogi jakby się zerwały a ja razem z nim i usiadłam na ziemię. -Spokojnie to tylko mój tata. -Spokojnie O_O Spokojnie?!-Pomyślałam... -No to co synu kim są ci złodziejaszkowie? -To Silver a ta skulona to Naravi. -Ej ja wcale!-gdy poczułam wzrok tego faceta na sobie to zamilkłam. -Dobra pogadamy później... a teraz wychodźcie-Dodał z uśmiechem Czkawka Informacja Chcieliście? To macie ;) kontynuacja ;D jak skończę to opo to postaram się o nowe ^^ A nawet mogę ja już zacząć >:D jeśli chcecie nowe opowiadanko piszcie w komentarzach ;) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone